Light In The Dark
by LadyGuilt
Summary: While sharing a tent on a camping trip, Logan helps CeCe deals with her fear of the dark. [Fluffy one shot. Cogan.]


**Diclaimer: **I'm not affiliated with _Shake It Up!, It's a Laugh Production, Disney Channel_ or the actor who portrait the characters. Events, places, and characters are completely fictional. Any relation to a real life person, event or place is completely coincidental. No money was gained on the making and distribution of this story. Please DON"T SUE, I'm broke!

**AN: **This story had not been beta read. English is not my first language, I apologize for all mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'm currently in the market for a Beta Reader, if anyone is interested please feel free to contact me.

This was originally meant to be part of the _Cogan Drabble Collection_, but became an one shot instead due to the length of the final piece.

Thanks so much for reading, please enjoy and don't forget to review.

~0~

* * *

**Light In The Dark**

_~o~_

* * *

_Snap. Snap. Snap._ Logan stopped in mid crawl, part of his body still outside of the camping tent, part in, while his eyes fell on the snapping sound. Bright, neon colors greet him, as each stick was snapped awake. "What's that?" He asked, his tired eyes following the light of the glowing sticks to the young woman holding them.

"Fairies's magic wand!" Her lips curled into a sneer, mostly for show, as like Logan, she was bone deep tired. "The world's is a great and magical place, Little Scooter."

Logan scowled, but before he had a chance to retort a tired voice injected, "CeCe is afraid of the dark."

Both teens turned towards their other tent mate, but Flynn had turned on his side, his back to them and pulled his sleeping back tightly around his body. "Well, then." That was all Logan said, before coming inside the tent, zipping it close behind him.

"That's it? You are not going to make fun of me?" Surprised and little miffed at the lack of reaction that got from Logan, CeCe scowled.

"You are annoyed I'm not making fun of you?" Snorting out a laugh, Logan got into his own sleeping back, between the already sleeping Flynn and CeCe. "I'm too tired to be witty. But don't worry," he reassure her. "I promise I'll have a thousand jokes at your expense tomorrow."

Pursing her lips, CeCe was partially mollified. A nice Logan was a dangerous one, to her way of thinking. One she didn't know how to deal with. Thankfully, she hadn't seen much of nice Logan. As was always, their relationship was made of mutual insults and mild sabotage. "Good," she said, fighting through a yawn. "Because if you think I'm not going to tell everyone about you being scare of snakes, you are wrong."

He opened his mouth to reply, the snap it shut, shaking his head into the darkness. "Fair enough. Good night, Sissy."

Keeping the four glowing sticks close to her, CeCe snuggled into the sleeping bag, letting the sounds of the forest lull her to sleep. "Night, Scooter." She whispered.

It was several hours later when Logan woke up. It was still dark outside, and for a moment he was confuse as to where he was, since instead of being on his unbelievable comfortable bed, he was sleeping on the cold, rocky floor. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn't home, he was instead of a camping trip with the Jones. Why would his father and Georgia agreed to keep a trip that they planned six months previously, while they intended to get married, was beyond him. He hadn't been aware that Jeremy and Georgia was still friends, let alone friendly enough to brave the cold, damp forest together. The fact that though they claimed to be _just_ friends but end up sharing a tent, did not escape him either.

Logan heard a small whimper to his right, and he realized that, that was the sound that had woken him up in the first place. Raising slightly from his position on the floor, he saw that the mild glowing light CeCe had been using for comfort was gone. Concerned for her, Logan pushed himself off his sleeping bag. "Sissy, you okay?"

She let out a short screamed, before clasping a hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake up her brother. When Flynn continued snoring on his side of the tent, CeCe let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry, you scare me." She blinked several times, but there darkness was overpowering. "Is it raining? I think it's raining? I think I heard a thunder." She whispered, clasping her hands tightly on the material of the sleeping bag. She hated the fact that she was scared, that Logan was seeing her that way. But as another thunder was heard, CeCe wouldn't help but jumped slightly. "I hate this place. I hate our parents. I want to go home."

Logan chuckled, though he tried to hide his amusement with a cough. "It's not that bad. What happened to your magic wands?"

"They died." She tried to focus on Logan's voice. "Do you have a flashlight?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I don't. Dad has one, but I rather not go into their tent right now. God knows what they are doing in there. I rather not be traumatize for life."

Unseeing to Logan, she frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. When she finally did, she blushed red, and for the first time ever that night, was thankful of the darkness. "Ha. Yeah, well." She blew a breath, and closed her eyes.

"Why are you scare of the dark?"

"Why are you annoying?" She countered, then scowled once more when instead of being offended he laughed.

"I'm not annoying, not really." He said, lying on his back. "To most people anyway, but I find annoying you, specifically, makes my life complete."

"God, Scooter. You really have problems." Whether that was Logan intention or not, CeCe couldn't help but laugh. Another thunder was heard, and they were silent for several moments after that before CeCe spoke once more. "Thank you."

He turned towards CeCe, even though he couldn't see her. "For what?"

"For not making fun of me, and keeping me company. I know you must be really tired." They both were. Jeremy had pushed them all day, hiking through the woods. Flynn and Logan had certainly enjoyed themselves more than her mom and CeCe, but by the time they set camp and were really to rest, all of them were ready to drop into oblivion. She couldn't go to sleep now, as much as she tried there would be no shutting up her brain. But Logan didn't have that problem, he was staying awake for her benefit and she appreciated that. _Nice Logan to the rescued_. She thought. She both loved and hated him for that.

"Don't mentioned it. Really, don't. The last thing I want is for people to know I was nice to you." Going by his tone, CeCe knew he wasn't serious. "Come here." Despite is words, it was Logan the one who moved, pushing his sleeping bag close to CeCe's. Once both bags were as close as it was humanly possible, he slipped inside his once more.

Brows pulled together in confusion, CeCe asked "What are you doing?"

Settle back on his own bag, Logan threw an arm over CeCe's middle, pulling her closer to him, slipping back and all. "You are right, I am tired. So, time to sleep."

"But I -

Logan interrupted her. "But nothing. So here is the deal. Tomorrow, I'll make sure to keep the flashlight for you. For tonight... think of me as your personal nightlight."

"Yeah, well, you are not glowing."

"True. But think of this, CeCe. As long as I'm here nothing in the dark can harm you."

She was quite for a moment, as if considering what Logan had said. "Do you promise you won't let go of me?" CeCe asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I promise."

Letting herself relax against Logan's body, CeCe sighed. "Thank you."

Feeling suddenly shy, Logan squirmed under CeCe's body. "Well, just don't drool on me."

Narrowing her eyes with indignation, CeCe gave him a slight kick through the sleeping bags. "I do not drool." Logan seemed amused by her violent reaction, and CeCe quickly gave up. "Moron."

"Brat."

"Idiot."

"Crazy."

"Will the two of you shut up?" Both CeCe and Logan were frozen for a moment, as Flynn's voice cut into the tent. "Some of us, are actually trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Flynn." They both said at once, barely holding onto their laughter. Having said his peace, Flynn settled back into sleep.

"Guess we should give sleep a chance." Whispered Logan. Nodding, CeCe twisted around inside of the sleeping bag until her face was resting against Logan's chest. Like he promised, his hold on CeCe's waist didn't loosened at all. "Good night, CeCe." He whispered, his lips brushing on their own accord over her red hair.

"G'night, Logan." She whispered back, her eyes flickering close, comforted by his scent. That time, they both slept until morning.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

AN(2): If you made it this far, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy it. Questions, suggestions, comments and critics are more than welcome. If you want to contact me, you can do that on here via review, or PM. If you are on twitter my UN is iLadyGuilt. Have a live journal? My Url is ladyguilt . livejournal . Com.

Once again, thanks for the support and don't forget to let me know what you thought! Virtual cupcakes for those who review.

_LadyGuilt_


End file.
